subzero_webtoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clove
Appearance Clove has long, red hair and ocean-blue eyes. She is fair-skinned and is described to be busty. Her height is 5'4, and her dragon markings are on her back. Up until episode 41, Clove had pale blue dragon markings, but after Kyro and his dragon's aiding her, had more defined blue and red ones. Personality Clove is loyal and firm in her beliefs, even when scared defending what she believes in. Going as far as accepting the marriage from Prince Kyro, who she declares her sworn enemy, Clove will do anything to save her people. However, she will only do so 'her way' and won't result to violence and unreasonable demands to get what she wants. Kindhearted as well, Clove tries to persuade Kyro to visit his mother, the dying empress, after seeing how much she wanted to see him. Relationships 'Mother-' Clove misses her mother, and ultimately admits that she blames herself and inability to shift for her mother's demise. She has many flashbacks of her death, and would do anything to avenge her. 'Kyro-' First calling Kyro her enemy and hating him for the bloodshed that he led onto her people, Clove later still holds grudge towards him, but is on more amiable terms. She cares about how he is feeling, and thinks that their marriage will help both clans and their people. 'Kharis-' Kharis and Clove get along fairly well, Kharis being quite friendly towards Clove. Though Clove is unsure what to always make of Kharis and her behavior, Kharis is seen to be impressed by Clove and her wishes to only help her clan and people. 'Aaron-' Holding feelings for Aaron, Clove at her first couple nights in the palace, feeling heartbroken and scared, consorted with him and the two kissed. However, Aaron quickly told Clove that this could not happen again, leading Clove to realize that there were more important things than this at stake. Though she still supports him, she tries to get ahold of herself when longing to be with him. History Since being young not being able to shift, Clove and her mother years from the present journeyed to seek the original resting place of the Azure Dragon, hoping that Clove would be able to therefore shift. However, on the way, their party was intercepted and the forest they were in set ablaze. Clove's mother was ultimately killed defending her, with this memory long held by Clove, even years later. Many years later, the dragon's war is coming to a closure, the Azure Clan's people starving and armies falling down. Princess Kharis meets with Clove and her uncle, wanting to speak to them about a truce to seal the end of the war. Declaring that Kyro, Prince who has long led the bloody war, wishes to marry Clove, all in the room react with shock. Though Clove's uncle refuses to allow Clove to marry Kyro, Clove declares that to do so would be to end the war, and she would be proud to do so. Arriving at the palace, Clove recognizes Kharis in dragon form, despite nobody else doing so, impressing her once more. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Azure clan members